Clash of the Cliques
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: High school is filled with cliques that should never collide. Yet, clashing is inevitable when you're not looking where you're going. After their crash, a gamer nerd and little miss popular instantly get on each others' bad side, but instead of never speaking to the other again without spiteful words, they learn they'll have to get along with their siblings together. Side ChuViet.
1. Chapter 1

Every high school has cliques. There's the popular groups: preps, jocks, beauty queens, class clowns, and so on. Then there's the middle class groups: drama kids, artists, stoners, skaters, kids 'out to make a difference', again, so on. And finally, the forgotten nobodies: band geeks, hardcore video gamers, socially awkward 'tumblr' groupie, nerds, and more. When those in different social ranks clash, it can feel like hell as been unleashed.

Mei Li, a girl among the populars as a drill team beauty queen with style matching the cutest and coolest fashion trends trending in all the world's fashion capitals. Xiang Wang‒ or Leon among his peers at school‒ a video game nobody at the bottom with skills and strategies that could compete with champion gamers. Two very different people that wouldn't even think of batting an eye at the other until a every eventful day.

"Seriously, Mei, you have the cutest style ever!" one of Mei's friends squealed, loving her pink skirt and white bow shirt, knee high socks and boots.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I just threw this on last minute this morning," Mei modestly said, checking her makeup in a hand mirror. "I had to do my makeup in the car." She was too busy checking if her eye shadow was smudged, she ran into another student. The blame was not completely hers for the other was too engrossed in his game to notice her. The collision caused the two juniors to fall and drop something important to them both.

"Oh my god!" the two teenagers yelled, collecting their dropped possessions.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, video game junkie," Mei hissed as Bella helped her up. "There's a scratch right in the middle of my mirror!"

"Oh yeah, well your stupid mirror didn't cost you an arm and a leg," the boy, Xiang, hissed back, wiping any smudges off his new limited addition Pokemon 3DS. "How can you see yourself in that tiny mirror with such a big head, attention whore?" Normally, Xiang would just apologize and be on his way, but she had insulted him first. And his new 3DS could've been damaged.

Mei and Bella angrily gaped at Xiang's harsh insult as he was getting up. "You don't want to cross us, nerd," Bella growled. "We can easily push you farther down than the ground. The rest of your high school years will be spiritless, party-less, and dateless."

"Oh please don't," Xiang sarcastically said. "I live to be stuck in a crowd of people like you," he finished, plugging in his headphones and heading to class. Ironically, he started playing his game again, though he was actually very good at navigating with his eyes on the screen.

"What a little creep," Mei huffed, starting to head to class along with Bella.

"Tell me about it," the Belgian girl agreed. "Who was that anyways?"

Mei shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope we don't see him again."

* * *

Later that day during lunch, Xiang was reliving that morning's crash unhappily with his friends.

"Wait, Mei Li? Drill team Mei Li?" one of Xiang's friends, asked unbelievingly. "You crashed into the cutest girl in the entire school and you fucking told her off!?"

"Yeah," Xiang answered, annoyed. "Now hurry up and pick a stage." He and his group of friends were sitting on the ground and playing Super Smash Bros. in the hallway‒ away from the cafeteria and crowds like other nobodies.

"What the hell is wrong with you da ze!?" another one of Xiang's friends, Yong Soo, yelled. "You don't just tell off people like her!"

"Well I fucking did," Xiang said, blasting Yong Soo's character out of the screen. "Make me drop my new 3DS..." he grumbled.

"Have your eyes been so screwed by constantly staring at a screen that you need to get stronger glasses, or are your eyes already crap and you wear useless glasses just for looks?" the group heard a well known voice ask.

"What do you want, Princess?" Xiang hissed, barely acknowledging Mei.

"I was just heading to lunch when I overheard your little spiel," Mei answered. "For your information, I didn't 'make' you drop anything."

"Oh, I guess I must be mistaken because everything little miss popular says has to be right," Xiang ridiculed, still not lifting his gaze from his game.

Mei gaped once again, offended. With a 'humph', she turned on her heal and stomped off to the cafeteria, mutter a 'fucking game freak'.

One of his friends snorted, holding down a laugh. "Oh my god, Leon Wang, you are the best thing to walk these hallways."

"I hate populars," he hissed, putting down his winning game. "They go around with their bloody 'better-than-you' attitude and it pisses me off."

Yong Soo laughed. "Danger alert! We can always tell how pissed you are the moment you go all Britsy!"

"Sod off!" Xiang hissed.

"It's those two things that always confuse me," Yong Soo pressed on teasing. "How you picked up those words yet you're not really British, and how you insult populars and their, quote unquote, ' 'better-than-you' attitude', yet you have one yourself."

"I don't go prancing it around," Xiang growled, giving his friend a good punch to the arm.

* * *

The end of school finally rolled along and Mei and Bella were making their way out of the building.

"My brother isn't going to be home tonight. You should, like, come and sleep over today!" Bella said to Mei.

"Can't, sorry," Mei sadly responded. "My sister's picking me up today and we're hanging out. I'm so excited!"

"Oh yeah! That's so awesome!"

Mei nodded. "We haven't hung out all that often since she moved in with her fiancé."

"Uuu, fiancé." Bella giggled.

Mei laughed. "Yeah, she finally finished moving and unpacking," she explained, scanning the school parking lot until she saw her sister's car. "There she is!" Mei pointed out excitedly. "I'll see you Monday! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mei ran up to her sister's car. "Lien!"

Lien got out of the car. "Hey, Mei. How was school today?" she asked.

Mei groaned. "A big pain in the butt. There's this one boy who was just, ugh! I don't even want to think about it," she vented. "But, you being here is gonna make the rest of my day a whole lot better."

Lien smiled. "Glad I can brighten your day. You don't mind if we give Yao's brother a ride home, do you?"

Mei's eyes widened. "Really? You didn't tell me his brother went to my school!"

Lien's smile faltered. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that."

"Huh... Well, I still don't know much about him. He doesn't talk much."

"That why I've never met him?" Mei asked.

Lien shrugged, perking up a bit when seeing who they were talking about. "There he is," she pointed out. "Xiang!"

Mei turned, seeing a boy unlocking his bike from the bike rack.

"Xiang!" Lien shouted again, gaining the boy's attention.

Mei's eyes widened once again and even wider. When the boy had turned and neared her and her sister, Mei realized it was the same boy who she butted heads with.

"You again!?" the two teenagers yelled when seeing each other.

"Wait, you're Yao's brother!?"

"Wait, you're Lien's sister?"

The two of them added also at the same time.

"But, your name's Leon, isn't it?" Mei disbelievingly asked. "I heard the other guy say that!"

Xiang only shook his head a bit, thinking a bit while ignoring Mei's question. "You're last name is Li though. Lien's last name is Nguyen."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Lien quickly interrupted, "you two do know each other?"

"He's the guy I was talking about a second ago!" Mei yelled.

"Pssh, everyone knows little miss popular," Xiang scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well then," Lien started with an amused smile. "This is going to be interesting. Xiang, why don't you but that in the back and I'll drive you home?"

"I don't want to be in the same car with him," Mei argued.

"Being in a compact space with you doesn't sound much like a walk on the beach to me neither, Princess," Xiang hissed as he did as told.

Mei only gestured to him as if trying to prove a point.

"Just get in the car," Lien said. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_I just had another idea. I know Hong Kong doesn't wear glasses, but I kinda wanted to go in that direction. This isn't really a 'top priority' story, so warning now, not many updates._


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was a lot more quiet than Lien thought it would be. Her sister was beside her, silently fuming in the passenger seat, while her fiancé's brother was in the back seat, never one for words. All that could be heard was part of whatever song Xiang was listening to through his headphones and the occasional bump in the road.

"How the hell is this guy related to Yao?" Mei grumbled in a whisper so Xiang wouldn't overhear her. "Yao's a nice and cheerful person, compared to Mr. Anti-Social-Gamer. Jeez, I hope no one saw us get in the same car."

"Mei," Lien started. "Xiang's a nice kid. He and Yao are actually a lot alike, give or take a few quirks and hobbies. And some things about their personality may clash, but that's beside the point. I'm sure you two will be good friends."

"Doubt it..." Mei grumbled again as they were pulling up to the apartment building. "Wait, you never told me Yao lived in an apartment either."

Lien shrugged as she parked. "That's not an issue, is it?"

"Just not used to it, I guess," Mei responded as she and the others got out of Lien's car. She watched as Xiang rode his bike the short distance to the door.

"It's a bit more cozy than back at home, but I'm sure you'll like it," Lien said as she lead her sister inside. They followed behind Xiang, riding the same elevator up. The silence was back.

"This place is a pretty far from school," Mei commented as they now headed for the apartment. "I don't even think the school buses come here."

"I don't think so either," Lien said, entering the clean apartment. "Probably why Xiang bikes to school."

The girls turned to said teen, seeing him lean his bike on the wall by the front door. He then removed his shoes before heading straight to his room. Mei winced at the door slam.

"Anger problem much?" she said with an eye roll.

"Be nice," Lien said to Mei crossly. "Want anything to eat? Drink?" she asked, walking into the kitchen."

"Water's fine," Mei answered, looking around the small apartment. When walking through the door, there was a small hallway that lead to the kitchen on the left and living room straight ahead. The only thing that separated the two rooms was an island table. Another hallway was on the right with three doors. Two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"I suppose this is a nice place to live despite the size," Mei commented, walking over and opening the curtains. She gasped at the view. "I'm guessing that's what you're mainly paying for, huh?"

Lien laughed. "Sadly yes. That's why this place is still pretty empty for two going on three."

Mei perked up, turning to her sister. "Why's Leon or Xiang or whatever living here? Shouldn't he still be with his parents?"

"I don't know," Lien answered, handing Mei her water. "Yao didn't say. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Pass," Mei measly said, taking a seat on the sofa. Lien sat beside her. "So how long am I going to be here?"

"You just got here," Lien blankly said. "I thought you wanted to hang out and all?" the Vietnamese woman added with a smirk.

"I do!" Mei yelled back. "I just thought it'd be us two and maybe Yao or something! Not arm-and-leg-for-a-game boy!"

Lien's smirk dropped. "Mei, I'm serious. You two are going to have to learn to at least be in the same room and not throw sharp remarks or anything. You're going to be siblings-in-law. Besides, I'm sure there's something you two have in common, or maybe you'll learn something you like about Xiang."

Lien's words struct Mei like an arrow. "But, Lien-!" the Taiwanese girl started but was cut off when her sister's phone went off.

"Hello?" Lien started. "Yeah I'm home... I dropped off Xiang first... Yeah, I'm sure I can pick you up. Sorry about the bus... Okay, bye bye."

"Who's that?" Mei asked.

"Yao," Lien answered, standing and reaching for her purse and keys. "The bus he takes broke down and a backup won't come for a while. I'm gonna go pick him up." She turned to her sister. "Sorry, can you maybe wait a bit here?"

"Here?" Mei parroted. "Can't I go with you?"

Lien squinted a bit. "No, you can stay here and get to know Xiang." The Vietnamese woman then quickly headed to said Chinese teen's room as her sister groaned, letting Xiang know the plan. Lien ignored his groan as well, heading out. "Be back soon." And with that, there were two.

Mei decided to browse around a bit since she was practically alone. She knew Xiang wasn't coming out anytime soon. She notice some photos on a bookshelf. There were some of her sister, her sister's fiancé, the two of them, then some old pictures of Xiang. Mei laughed a bit; so the brooding teen did use to smile.

Starting to grow hungry, the Taiwanese teen made her way to the kitchen. She was sure no one would mind if she had a little snack. As Mei was searching for a snack cabinet or something, she heard a door suddenly open. After a small pause, currently looking in a cabinet of dishes, Mei turned. There Xiang was, blankly staring back.

"What are you doing..." Xiang asked.

Embarrassed caught what looked like snooping around, Mei stammered, "w-what are you doing? Thought you'd be locked in your room all afternoon or something?"

With a roll of his eyes, Xiang ignored the girl now. He turned to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a can of soda before wordlessly heading back to his room.

For some reason, Mei followed behind the other teen. She seemed to have gone unnoticed, especially with Xiang putting his headphones back on. The Taiwanese teen peeked into the small room, surprised to see it fairly clean. Then again, Yao probably would never let his brother's room get disorganized.

Xiang went straight to his desk after believing he closed his door behind him. He plugged his iPod into his stereo before pulling out his homework, music beginning to pour out.

Mei's eyes widened at the song playing. It was actually something very beautiful, soothing, piano. "This is what you listen to?" she asked suddenly, causing the other to shoot around in his chair to her.

"Get out," Xiang instantly spat, but Mei ignored him. The Taiwanese girl continued in, looking at his iPod.

"What is this?" she asked aloud, turning to the boy only to look passed him. Mei gasped, noticing the view Xiang had out his window by his desk. "This is even more beautiful than the view outside," she mellowly said.

"Get out of my room," Xiang repeated, now grabbing Mei's arm to pull her out.

Mei was instantly pulled out of her zen state of mind by Xiang, now irked. "Hey, let go!"

"It's my room, now get out," Xiang hissed back, pushing the girl out.

"You don't have to be so rude to a guest!" Mei yelled back, pushing the door back when Xiang was trying to slam it shut. Incidentally, her actions made the door swing back open and hit the other in his face. Mei stood silently, gaping at what just happened.

Xiang yelled out in pain from the action, holding his now broken glasses by his sore face. "What the hell?"

"I-I'm sorry," Mei tried to apologize, but Xiang ignored her once again, stumbling out. "Are you bleeding?"

Xiang ignored her once again, struggling a bit to find the bathroom. He felt blind without his glasses already, but now his line of sight was also blocked by his hands on his injury. "Damn it," Xiang cursed after placing his glasses on the counter. Not only did they somehow break in half, the lens for his left eye was also all cracked up. Tape was out of the question.

"Don't you have a spare?" Mei called guiltily from outside the partly closed door.

"No, I don't," Xiang hissed back from inside. "God, you just had to follow me to my room. Why do all you popular pricks stick your noses in things that doesn't involve you? Have to have everything about you?"

Mei glared through the door. "Hey, it's not my fault you tried to slam the door in my face. I was defending myself, so it really was your fault your glasses broke!"

"What's going on in here?"

Mei twitched, turning. She saw both Lien and Yao standing before her, the latter asking the question. They just returned.

"Gou," Xiang called out, popping out of the bathroom. He began telling his side of the story as Mei began defending herself once again with her point of view. It was nearly impossible to tell what was being said.

"Wait," Yao started, cutting the others off. He looked intensely into his brother's eyes. "You're wearing your contacts?"

"I can't see, Gou," Xiang hissed, arms crossing. "This is what remains of my glasses," he added, pulling out the useless specs.

"That's what happens when your eyes are always watching a screen," Mei muttered.

"Watch it, you," Lien scolded her sister before turning back to her future brother-in-law. "It's not so bad, Xiang," she said, knowing the boy disliked having to put contacts on. "You have contacts to replaced your glasses, and your handsome little face won't be blocked by those frames anymore."

"Glad we jumped at the chance to get those at a discount aru..." Yao added to himself. "Well, I'm glad to see that you two get along so well," he sarcastically added.

Both teens groaned, turning to each other with glares. Only, Mei's glare didn't last long, noticing that the other look very different without glasses. Xiang, once again, ignored the girl and headed straight back to his room. The others except for Yao winced at the door slam.

"You two have got to get along," Lien said to her sister.

"Why am I the one getting scolded?" Mei argued back. "He's the one who tried to slam the door in my face!"

"I'm talking to him later," Yao reassured the girl. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Mei was thinking of passing, not wanting to be anywhere near the other teen at the moment, but the thought of her staying longer would probably piss Xiang off more. With that thought, Mei decided to bear through and stay. Plus, she got to stay with her sister longer and loved the food her future brother-in-law cooked.

* * *

_Thought this wasn't ever going to update, huh? It's just not as favored compared to others, but reviews, likes, and all can change that! jkjk!_


End file.
